A Day in the Park
by Cenobite829
Summary: Robbie is in the Park and joined by Jade. Just a little fluff friendship oneshot that was bouncing around my head.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious I am just playing in the sandbox.**

A day in the park

Robbie Shapiro sat down under a tree in a local park and just people watched. He had a small paper bag with him and a book under his arm. He had left Rex at home sleeping off his last date with a Northridge girl. Robbie would never admit the truth that in reality Rex spent his night under the bed where he had thrown him. No Rex was much too cool for that so he was a player and went out every Friday night. It was easier to think of him as a person then to remember that he was a useless loser whose friends barely tolerated. He pulled out the battered book and started to read on the warm spring day as he saw no one around interesting enough to watch. Soon he was lost in the book as a shadow descended upon him.

"What are you reading Shapiro?" a cold voice said. Robbie never even looked up as he addressed the speaker.

"A book." He said as he turned the page. He knew that the speaker would get upset about it but hell what did he have to lose? Sure enough the speaker kicked his shin hard in response.

"I can see it is a book you nerd. Just answer the question before I really hurt you." The speaker said. Shaking his head Robbie looked up at the beautiful face of Jade West. Jade was one of the most popular girls in Hollywood Arts and most definitely the most feared. Over the years she had shown incredible talents not just in singing and film making but also in revenge. Get on Jade's bad side and something bad happened to you. Beck found that out the hard way. Earlier this year he had broken up with her. Since then none of his dates have asked to see him again. Beck went from being the most popular boy in school to the king of first dates. The reason for that stood in front of Robbie.

"Why? You don't really care. In fact this is just a way for you to be the center of attention." Is what Robbie wanted to say but what actually came out was "Atlas Shrugged."

"Boring." Jade said looking around. Robbie just shrugged and went back to his book. Jade had told him before that he didn't really matter to her so he figured that now she would go on and bother someone else and let him get back to his book, which was not boring by the way. Jade spotted a nearby Sno-Cone shack and kicked Robbie again.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said looking up at her. His brown eyes met her blue ones and she smirked at him.

"Oh grow up Robbie. I barely touched you. Now go get me a Sno-Cone."

"What? No you can go get it yourself you crazy gank." Is once again what he wanted to say but like the lemming he is he got up and went towards the shack. "What flavor?"

"Surprise me." Came the reply. Robbie sighed and walked over. He ordered her a black cherry and himself a lime. He walked back and handed her one of the frozen treats. She looked at the dark red cone and then looked at him. "What is this?"

"Black Cherry."

"I don't like black cherry. Take it back."

"No you psycho. You didn't say what you wanted so deal with black cherry." Was what he really wanted to say but of course he actually said "They won't take it back."

"Fine." She said as she plopped the cold treat right on Robbie's head. Robbie shivered as the ice slid along his neck. He got mad and for the first time in his life he actually did what popped in his head first. He grabbed Jade's shirt and pulled the neckline open and then before she could react he dropped his lime Sno-Cone down her shirt. She looked at him in shock for a second and then she jumped up and frantically tired to get the ball of ice out of her shirt as he brushed off his head. "Help me get this out of there." She yelled at him. Robbie just looked at her wondering if she just realized what she told him to do. He guessed she did because suddenly she turned away from him and got it out on her own. Robbie just laughed.

"I am sorry Jade." He said through his laughter and it was obvious that he didn't mean it. It was more of he was apologizing because he figured that is what you were supposed to do after putting a ball of flavored ice down a girl's shirt. He did strive to have good manners. Jade glared at him and then shook her head.

"No you're not but you will be. When I get through with you no one will want to even talk to you let alone be your friend." Jade said fixing him with her best glare and while normally that would be enough to cower Robbie something in what she said made him stop laughing and look at her.

"What do you think you could do to me that life hasn't beaten you too? The people I hang out with that are supposed to be my friends aren't, no girl wants to go out with me, and my only real friend is a wooden puppet that lives to insult me. How the hell are you going to top that?"

Jade sat there stunned. He was right of course. He was already the biggest loser in Hollywood Arts and yet deep down in places she would never admit out loud he was also one of her best friends. He put up with her meanness and her cruelty and had never once denied her anytime she actually needed him. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Let me worry about it but don't worry I'll think of something. Maybe I'll just embarrass you in front of the whole school." She said with a wicked smirk. She waited to see Robbie back down and go back to his normal door mat self but he smiled again.

"I got it. You could have someone steal my clothes and then when I run out for them in only a towel you could video tape it and put it up all over the internet even after promising not to." He said looked at her. Once again words failed her as he brought up something she had done to stop his web show. "Or how about you have a girl give me a kiss and then when I try to ask her out she could push my face in chowder, trap my sleeves in my locker and then rip them off, attack me during class, or have her dump her drink on my head when I sit by her. Or you could have the girl I love listen to a song I wrote just for her and then have her blow me off because I am not the hot guy that just dumped her for not being blonde. I bet if you did that stuff I would be really embarrassed." Robbie said before opening the paper bag he had and pulling out a soy burger. Jade looked at him and tried to figure out how to get the attention back on her.

See behind Jade's tough girl exterior was an incredibly insecure woman. She had to be the center of attention. It is why she hates Tori so much. She just came in and suddenly she is the lead in the plays, the one that everyone wants to help, and the one that is opening a major awards show. Even when Tori backed out and Jade was chosen to take her place she wasn't happy. When asked why she backed out of the show she said she did it for a friend but the truth was that she still felt like she was the understudy to Tori's starring role. How hard was she considered before seeing Tori's audition? How long was she at the top of that list? Was she ever there? She didn't know and she had to find out. She had to get famous on her own so one day she would know the truth. Her insecurities are also why she risked Tori's and Robbie's life when he got sick. She had stolen the blood that Tori gave just to try and take her starring role. It is one of the few things that she has ever felt guilty over.

"Well it isn't like my life is so easy." She started. Robbie looked at her with apt attention.

"Let me hear all about how hard it is to be you. I mean talented, beautiful, intelligent, and tough it is a miracle you haven't killed yourself yet." He said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"At least both of your parents care. My dad is completely indifferent to my life." Jade said desperately fighting back her tears.

"You are right there. My parents do care and trust me I know what a pain indifference is. At least with someone hating you you know where you stand. With indifference you just have to guess." Robbie said with a sigh. Jade looked at him and saw he was being sincere.

"So how do you cope? How do you wake up every day and put up with it?"

"You just put on a smile and hope that one day someone holds a hand out to help you up." Robbie said as he stood up. He then reached out and held out his hand to her. Jade looked at it and then a smile, a real honest to god smile, graced her lips before grabbing it and standing up.

"I'll tell you what to do with that hand once you have it Robbie." She said as she shifted but didn't let go of his hand.

"Oh what is that?" He asked as he moved so she was at his side.

"Never let it go." She said as they walked hand in hand to her car and a new life as friends at the very least.

**A/N: Here is a small story I wrote while bored at work. I liked it and wanted to do a friendship Rade. Let me know what you thought of it.**

**Until next time**

**Ceno.**


End file.
